


Floating Away

by MangoTea



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/pseuds/MangoTea
Summary: Sorcerers protect Earth from many threats, but their numbers have grown few.





	Floating Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



“You're having a demon slaughtering festival and didn't invite me?” Tony Stark hovered over a scorched plateau tucked into the mountains.

“We usually handle the Conjunction of the Severed Stars on our own, or so I am told,” Doctor Stephen Strange said. “There are far fewer of us this time.”

“We got your message. We weren't sure if it was a mission or an invitation to a board gaming night, but both sounded good. Thor has gone to assist Amriel. You get to explain to him why he's missed so many rounds of battle.” Tony landed with a soft thud.

“We need to hold back the attacks here for another few hours,” Stephen said. “Wong, you need to go back to the Sanctum while you can still walk.”

“I hate that we can't handle this ourselves,” Wong said. He was leaning against a wall of rock.

“Yet, you are too practical to let pride get in the way of accepting help,” Stephen said.

“You both look like crap,” Tony said. “You know that right?”

“Are you trying to make this situation more irritating?” Wong said to Tony.

“C'mon, tag me in and I promise I'll ask you for help soon. I do need entertainment for my New Year's Eve party.” Tony held out a hand to Wong, who smacked it.

“Remember Strange, no getting a civilian killed,” Wong said. He cast a ring of glowing embers and stepped through it back to the New York Sanctum. Tony rolled his eyes at being called a civilian.

“How are you holding up?” Tony asked.

“I can keep going.”

“Not what I asked.”

“There are six hours to go. That I can keep going is all that's important right now.”

Tony's helmet shifted down and he looked Stephen in the eye. “Listen-” Right then the air crackled. They turned to see a streak of dark red against the blue sky. The crack widened and gray creatures fell to the ground. They looked like overgrown greyhounds without eyes. They sniffed the air and howled. They turned to the center and started digging at the stone with sharp claws, pushing each other out of the way to get to the exact middle.

“Did you bury a really nice bone there?”

“I charged a glyph of Soliton and fused it deep in … yes I buried a really, really nice bone. It gives us an advantage, but once we attack they will all be on us.”

“And this just happens every so often.”

“The veil between us and Trevia is thinned for a day every few years. Want to know more about mystic conjunctions or, shall we?”

“I want to know everything about weird threats to the planet, but that can wait.”

Tony and Stephen both took to the air, using their ability to fly to stay away from sharp teeth. Stephen was glad to be levitating. After eighteen hours of this he was sore all over. Being lifted by the cloak he could just let his body hang. His hands were in pain from being manipulated into forming the shapes needed to cast spells, but he was long since used to tuning that out. Since they could both fly, the Trevan were quickly dispatched.

Stephen was tempted to land, to play off how tired he was. He reminded himself that practicality goes before pride.

“We need to clear the corpses and blast the smell blood from the site. If we don't they'll get wise and flee,” Stephen said.

“I got it,” Tony said. He started tossing the creatures down the mountainside and then thoroughly blasted the ground.

Waves of enemies came for the next several hours. The sky didn't change when the Stars of Severance when out of alignment. Tony didn't notice the moment when it happened. To Stephen it was like a strobe light finally being shut off. The glaring energy was gone, no longer pouring in his own dimension. Relief flooded through him. He wanted to give into that feeling and just let himself collapse. The Cloak wouldn't let him actually fall. He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

“Shit, you're done.” Tony grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed back from the scorched rocks.

“It's over.”

“The fighting, are you sure?”

“Yes, as long as none escaped. They only pass through in a few places and we've built traps and defenses over centuries."

“Can you still make a portal, or do I get to carry you home in my arms?”

“I can get back to the Sanctum.”

“No, you are coming to my place.”

“Now, Tony? Really?”

“I've been this wrecked by fights before, and tried to recover on my own. I know how stupid that is. You are staying with me.”

“I just need to sleep.” He felt like he could pass out any minute, and wanted to do so alone. Despite his words about putting practicality before pride, now that the fight was over he wanted to hide. He didn't want to come out until he'd pulled himself together again.

“Portal us somewhere, or I'll call a helicopter.”

Stephen pulled free and created a portal to Tony's bedroom. He didn't really think about it, the penthouse overlooking the grounds of Avengers headquarters just came into his mind easier. Tony followed him through.

“I am going to get charred demon all over your carpet,” Stephen said.

Tony stepped out of his suit easily. He lead Stephen by the hand to the bathroom. The tub was already filled.

“Cloak, can I have your human?” Tony said. He tugged on the edge of the red fabric. The cloak slid off and hovered nearby.

Tony removed his gloves carefully. His hands hurt after so many hours to being magically forced into different gestures. The thick leather and heavy cuffs reduced the shaking and made what remained invisible. Without them, his hands trembled and the scars were visible. Tony made short work of his straps and tunic, but his hands being being out while they were so sore made him feel more naked than his pants dropping.

“Tony...”

“I know, just get into the water for a bit. You shouldn't sleep with with monster goo soaking into your skin.”

The tub was shaped like a giant shell. There was no sudden drop, Tony was able to easily slide Stephen into the scented water. Stephen moaned slightly as the warm water eased his muscles. Tony picked up a handful of water and let it run down his chest, again and again.

He felt like he should object to being cared for like an invalid patient, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. This was nice. He'd become adept at working himself into exhaustion over the years. Only now he could work himself past exhaustion by using his astral form. Tony's hands on him felt good, cleaning and stroking his skin. Still, his hands would even more painful if left as is. His spirit slipped from his body with a sigh.

“I saw that. I know when you are playing ghost,” Tony said.

Stephen's astral form become visible. “I need to raid your medicine cabinet.”

“It's got a bit of everything.”

“Hrm, including a few things you shouldn't have. IV kits are handy things to have, though. I used to keep a stash myself.”

“They are amazing for hangover recovery. You need one?”

“No, just to have my hands coated in something anti-inflammatory. This should do.” He floated a tube and bandages from the cabinet.

“Give me the cream and get back in your body before I shave your eyebrows.”

“Use a lot.”

“Uh huh, anything else?”

Stephen's translucent form kneeled next to Tony. He pressed a faintly-felt kiss to his temple.

“Thank you. I am not used to this being pleasant, someone looking after me. It's usually hell.”

“Do I have a magic touch, or were you too worn out to protest for once?”

Stephen watched Tony wash his hair. “I don't feel bad about it, when it's you. I don't feel pitied. You've been in situations where someone should have done this for you.”

“Pepper and Happy have found me in some interesting states.”

“Also, I adore you.” Stephen shifted a little to lean on Tony.

“I know. Now, get back in and get some rest. All of you needs sleep.”

“Being in my body hurts.”

Tony grew still. “I'm sorry.”

“You're right. I need proper sleep. I'm just tired.”

“Get some rest. In the morning you can float through Vision's room and see how he likes it.”

“Then I can sit with you like this?”

“Yeah, for as long as you want.”


End file.
